High school jouney
by iggychu4ever
Summary: Hey, this story is about how the Hetalia boy high school is like oh and by the way i used their names (Germany, Italy, Russia, Prussia, Canada, Romano, etc) not their other names like before. I do not own Hetalia. I wish i did.


Hey i am back and writing a new fan fiction, hope you like it. :3

This story is still about the Hetalia guys (awesomeness) just with others in it let me know what ships you want in it. :)

This is not their real names sorry. :(

please don't get mad, read on. :) please

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

This is the awesome Prussia. I am writing in my diary, so i have secrets to get back on people with! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Today i had met a bunch of people like, a nice fellow named Russia. I have become very fond of him. I think he likes this China girl. The girl does not seem so fond of him. He will try to hold her hand she will pull away and so no aru! It's pretty funny. He will say to her become with me da. But when he try's to hold my hand, i don't know why but i let him. It's very strange. Anyway back to him and China. Today i think Russia got very mad with China because she was staring at **ENGLAND!** England was always staring at this girl. Why wasn't he asking her out already? France has already tried. Last was funnier though France went to give China a kiss when Russia was out somewhere, China tried to get way but couldn't so England took action, the teacher had gone to the bathroom, and England pushed off the ground and tackled France to the ground. Like he was jealous or something. So after when the teacher walked back in luckily France and England had gotten back in their seats. At the end of class China walked up to England and told him, that she really grateful that he stopped France from kissing her. China leaned in and **KISSED**** ENGLAND!** Lucky enough that the Awesome Prussia was there and you would have never known. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol. Russia was here. Russia stay out my diary! Oh the Awesome Prussia has a diary, how manly. Shut up you little bastard! Whoa there Prussia your secret is safe with me. If you tell anyone you die! Ok, become one with me da? Ok. What really!? Yeah, sure. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Sincerely,

the awesome Prussia, (and Russia) I said get out of my journal Russia!

"Why were you reading my diary!?" Prussia asked Russia.

"Reasons." Russia replied.

"Tell the Awesome Prussia those reasons!" Prussia said.

"I wanted...to...see...if...you...said...anything...about...me." Russia said.

"Oh well now you know, so scoot!" Prussia said.

"Become one with me da?" Russia said in his Russian accent.

"Vhat does that even mean?" Germany came up asking Russia.

"Be with me forever, i. Never mind bye." Russia said walking away because surprisingly he was afraid of Italy. Russia tried to run but Germany and Prussia blocked him.

"You vere going to say something vhen Italy arrived." Germany said.

"Oh yes, well, i am not very sure what it means i just say it a lot. I really want to become one with..." Russia said stopping.

"Vith vho? Italy, Me, Prussia?" Germany asked while the two other boys listened.

"With...Prussia." Russia whispered.

"Oh gosh! Really him. Cause if you said Italy i vould have killed you!" Germany said making Italy blush.

"Ooh, Germany's got a thing for Italy!" Russia whispered to Prussia and Romano.

"What Germany you little bastard stay away from my bother!" Romano yelled.

"No, brother Romano, Germany is kind, sweet, nice, he lets me cook pasta in his kitchen, he helps me when i am in danger, he..." Italy says getting cut of by Germany. But still Germany blushes.

"Italy you are alvays in danger!" Germany says.

"True." Prussia, Russia, Romano, and some ghost.

"Ah! Ghost!" Italy says running down the hall.

"Italy vait! It's not a ghost!" Germany said chasing after him.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

:)

I know i always say stuff about Iggychuforever but here it goes;

Hey, girl we had so much fun today (Jan, 27, 2014) when we did our Hetalia impressions. Your Hong Kong was so hard to get. Lol, see you tomorrow.

:) Let me know if you got any other idea's, i am all out. :(

bye :3


End file.
